This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Long term HAART use is associated with insulin resistance (IR) and dyslipidemia, which can result in the development of hepatic steatosis and progressive steatohepatitis and fibrosis. To determine the relationship of insulin resistance (IR), lipodystrophy (LD), and HAART use to hepatic steatosis/NASH in HIV infected patients.